Une journée ordinaire
by Hermystic
Summary: Comme tous les jours, Newt s'occupe de ses créatures adorées. Il les soigne, il les nourrit, il les bichonne. Au point d'oublier qu'il a une vie bien à lui.
1. Niffleur

**Titre :** Une journée ordinaire

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Aucun

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand-chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit de ce fait les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à J.K. Rowling.

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Avec ce petit texte, je fais mes premiers pas avec l'univers de Newt Scamander et de ses créatures magiques ! L'inspiration est double et vient du forum de _La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons_ : c'est l'anniversaire de Newt Scamander – j'utilise le nom d'origine – et il fallait écrire un drabble (ici on vise les textes en dessous 500 mots et ça en fait 439) sur le Niffleur. J'ai bien aimé écrire sur ce pan de l'univers magique et je suis très tentée par y revenir ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Comme tous les jours, Newt s'occupait avec soin de tous ses petits protégés. Il prenait des notes quant à leur état de santé dans son petit carnet. Cela lui permettait d'être rassuré quant à leur évolution. Une fois sa tournée achevée, un pli soucieux apparut. Il ne savait pas où était passée cette infernale bestiole !

Le magizoologiste retourna sa valise de fond en comble. Il n'y avait aucunes traces du Niffleur. Il soupira et fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'une ou deux pièces en espérant que cela l'attire. Mais son protégé, aussi détestable soit-il, ne vint pas. Newt commença à s'en inquiéter et continua ses recherches toute la journée.

Il soupira de dépit et se décida à faire la dernière tournée de la journée. Les épaules basses de ne pas avoir retrouvé le Niffleur, il revint à son cabanon pour se reposer. Newt ouvrit la porte et se figea en voyant que le fuyard était là ! Le spécialiste des créatures magiques se précipita vers lui pour lui passer un monumental savon avant de se figer en voyant qu'il était recroquevillé sur son lit.

« Hey, tout va bien ? » murmura Newt en touchant doucement le Niffleur.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, ne fit aucun geste et se recroquevilla encore plus. Comme s'il protégeait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Ce fut en s'installant tant bien que mal à côté du Niffleur qu'il vit ce qui n'allait pas. Visiblement, il avait trouvé une charmante compagnie ! Après tout, les petits Niffleurs n'apparaissaient pas en un claquement de doigts.

Attendri, Newt laissa la nouvelle petite famille en paix. Il ferait les vérifications d'usage une fois que le Niffleur le laisserait approcher. Il se doutait bien qu'il allait être très protecteur envers ses petits. Il se confectionna un rapide repas, rangea ce qui trainait dans son cabanon et métamorphosa des objets en accessoires pour dormir allant du matelas à l'oreiller en passant par la couverture.

Une fois ces tâches accomplies, il se posa sur son couchage improvisé grâce à la magie. Newt put enfin laisser son esprit vagabonder en paix. Une de ses pensées le fit sursauter. Avec cette journée mouvementée, il avait oublié que c'était un jour important : il avait un an de plus. Il soupira en songeant qu'une fois de plus, il n'avait rien organisé de spécial.

En se tournant vers les occupants de la pièce, il se dit que si. Après tout, c'était grâce à ses sauvetages qu'il avait pu préserver une espèce en voie de disparition et qu'aujourd'hui, il avait pu constater l'arrivée d'une nouvelle génération de Niffleurs. Et ça, c'était le plus beau des cadeaux d'anniversaire.

* * *

A bientôt !


	2. Eruptif

Bonjour ! Je reviens nourrir un petit peu ce début de recueil ... Avec un petit drabble écrit au court d'un arbre à drabbles sur livejournal ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Le souffle court, Newt tenait sa valise magique tout contre lui. Il partit avec Jacob pour trouver un coin tranquille pour aller vérifier que tout allait bien pour l'éruptif. Le magizoologiste n'aimait pas forcer les _pattes_ de ses créatures magiques mais là il n'avait pas le choix. Culpabilisant, il vérifia sous toutes les coutures que la créature magique n'avait pas été trop secouée par l'atterrissage forcé. Il trouva l'éruptif en train de brouter quelques herbes comme si de rien n'était. Il secoua la tête, amusé par son comportement. Le regard dans le vague, il resta un moment à l'observer, soulagé de le savoir en sécurité.

* * *

A très vite ! :)


	3. Kelpy

Bonjour ! On se retrouve avec un nouveau drabble sur le thème **eaux profondes** tombé au cours d'une journée d'écriture ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Newt aimait s'occuper de ses créatures bien aimées. Il refusait que quiconque prenne un risque pour les nourrir ou pour les soigner. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'êtres aussi instables que le kelpy ! C'était d'ailleurs de celui-ci qui avait besoin d'attentions. Newt n'avait pas hésité une seconde à plonger tout habillé pour chevaucher l'être marin. Il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'il avait réussi à le maitriser après de longs mois où ils s'étaient tous les deux apprivoisés ! Evidemment, cela n'avait pas été simple mais il avait réussi ce qu'il estimait être un exploit. Après tout, le magizoologiste avait aussi du reproduire son environnement naturel. Le kelpy, comme toutes les autres créatures magiques, ne devaient pas se sentir dépaysé et s'il en croyait les sauts qu'il faisait des eaux profondes à la surface, Newt avait réussi sa mission. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui administrer les bons soins avant de continuer à s'amuser avec lui !

* * *

Je viendrai compléter ce recueil hé bien ... dès que possible ? :)

Je vous dis à très vite ! :)


	4. Pickett le Botruc

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, petite publication sur une créature que j'affectionne beaucoup depuis les Animaux Fantastiques ... En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, Pickett était inerte ou presque dans la poche de Newt. Seul ses tremblements montraient qu'il était encore en vie. Le magizoologiste le sortit délicatement de sa veste et le prit en coupe dans ses mains.

« Hey Pickett, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive p'tite branche ? » murmura-t-il en le couvant du regard.

Des couinements et des tremblements prirent le petit être. Inquiet, Newt constitua un amoncellement de tissus doux pour le poser avec délicatesse. Il chercha ensuite ce qu'il fallait pour soigner l'équivalent d'un rhume pour les Botrucs. Trouvant le bon remède, il prit une pipette pour donner le bon dosage à son compagnon. Un couinement de remerciement retentit et Pickett s'endormit s'engonçant dans les morceaux de tissus. Newt le recouvrit tant bien que mal laissant uniquement la petite tête et les petites feuilles dépassées. Il le veilla toute la nuit, ou presque, attendant que la décoction fasse effet. Il dut s'endormir car ce fut un Pickett en forme qui vint lui piquer le visage. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Newt.

« Pickett ! Content de voir que tu vas mieux ! » s'exclama Newt, soulagé.

Il lui grattouilla un peu le corps principal. Pickett se blottit alors tout contre le doigt de son humain, heureux de pouvoir enfin le retrouver.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	5. Murlap

Bonjour ! On se retrouve pour une nouvelle aventure de Newt ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Newt s'était retrouvé dans le coin côtier de sa valise. Il veillait sur le Murlap qu'il avait recueilli il y a peu. Il le soignait tant bien que mal mais il ne se laissait pas aisément approcher après avoir été malmené par des sorciers peu scrupuleux qui voulait lui faire la peau. Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin quand le Ministère de la Magie britannique avait fait une descente et était tombé sur un trafic de Murlaps morts. Celui que Newt avait recueilli était le seul survivant à cette hécatombe.

A ces informations, Newt avait blêmi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les sorciers faisaient du mal à ces pauvres créatures. Elles avaient certes des propriétés magiques mais ne pouvaient-ils pas faire attention à certaines choses comme leur âge, le moment de la reproduction et tant de choses encore nécessaires au maintien en vie de l'espèce ? Le magizoologiste espérait de tout cœur qu'un jour, il lui ferait suffisamment confiance pour l'approcher.

D'ici là, il prenait soin de lui comme il le faisait pour les autres êtres magiques qui passaient dans sa valise. Il le bichonnait comme un bébé qui venait de naitre. Ses attentions semblaient porter ses fruits. Le Murlap semblait le laisser l'approcher chaque jour un peu plus ce qui emplissait de joie Newt, heureux de voir cette évolution. La consécration fut quand le Murlap l'autorisa à lui toucher les tentacules pour prélever son essence ô combien précieuse pour soulager les blessures. Émerveillé, le sorcier se mit à chérir l'essence la sachant importante pour son quotidien ô combien mouvementé.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	6. Demiguise

Hello ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec la créature qui pourrait avoir donné naissance à la fameuse cape d'invisibilité ... En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! : )

* * *

Newt ne savait pas où était le Demiguise. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il mangeait à sa faim s'il en croyait la nourriture qui se volatilisait. Il ne savait pas s'il se portait bien et cela l'attristait. Il ne pensait pas que l'intérieur de la valise serait considéré comme étant une menace. Jour après jour, il espérait que la créature magique se dévoilerait à lui. Le magizoologiste le laissait en paix. Il se doutait que s'il n'allait pas bien, il apparaitrait de nouveau dans un recoin de la vaste valise.

Un beau jour, alors qu'il n'attendait rien de spécial venant de la part du Demiguise, il eut l'agréable surprise de tomber sur des touffes de poils. Newt en suivit la trace et en amassant presque assez pour faire une cape d'invisibilité. Il finit par arriver au bout de la piste et tomba sur un Demiguise roulé en boule. Attendri de voir la créature magique dont seuls les yeux mélancoliques dépassaient de la masse de poils, il s'agenouilla devant elle et tendit la main. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. L'être sembla le comprendre et tendit aussi sa patte. Newt eut alors un aperçu d'un possible futur : lui entouré de ses créatures adorées, seul mais heureux. En voyant cela, il sourit au Demiguise qui, rassuré, retira son membre et vint à son contact pour l'étreindre comme une récompense à la patience légendaire de Newt Scamander.

* * *

Ceci est très certainement le dernier texte de ce recueil avant un moment ... Ce ne sont pas les créatures qui manquent évidemment ! Juste un cruel manque d'envie d'écrire qui me tient la jambe depuis quelques temps ...

Je vous dis donc à très vite !


End file.
